


Bons Origins

by BonBon21



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBon21/pseuds/BonBon21
Summary: Bon is a regular human who moves to Red Heart City in hopes of establishing his own place in the world and finally getting out of his shell.Unknowingly moving to a place where anything and everything can come together (often not peacefully), he meets Edwin, a soft, sweet man that immediately demands all of Bon's attention. But in a city where demons, angels, and even aliens run rampant, horny wolves are going to be the least of Bon’s worries— he’ll need to figure out not to die.  Then maybe, just maybe, he and his new lover can have their happily ever after.But dying here is commonplace. It’s just that nothing really stays dead. For a human, that’s not really possible...Before he dies (more like something kills him), he needs to hurry and find a way to be immortal so he and his lover can stay together forever. But as common as it is to be inhuman, it’s not all that easy to lose his humanity.Step one: Don’t tell EdwinStep two: Become immortalStep three: live happily ever afterShouldn’t be too hard... he hopes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. A Kiss

Bon walked into the bar with a small, silent sigh, his nerves running rampant as he looked around the room. The bar wasn’t small, but it wasn’t big either, somehow in the middle of classy and casual. He’d found the not-so-hidden Gem in the corner of Red Heart City, and there was always something about bars that drew him in. Despite this, Bon didn’t really fancy getting drunk, so he often just sat in the back and enjoyed the scene without drinking at all.

Today, though, Bon was looking to socialize. Being new to Red Hearts meant he didn’t know anyone, and he needed to remedy that and quickly. Walking up to the bar counter, he took a seat and waited for the bartender to wander over. When though there was a crowd, not many people were getting drinks. Still, he would need a bit of liquid courage tonight if he was gonna deal with new people… especially a crowd of them. 

“How can I help you?” A young man asked as he wiped the bar and then tossed the rag in a bucket out of Bons line of vision. He heard the splash over the music playing in the background. 

“Three shots of vodka,” Bon said without thinking. He had a high tolerance but stuck with the same things, never pushing his limits. He liked to be aware of what was happening— he just wanted to loosen up. The bartender nodded and set three shot glasses down, filling them quickly and taking the bills Bon slapped on the counter. He quickly shot them all down and licked his lips, the familiar burn almost entirely ignored as he sighed again and turned to the crowd rampaging through the bar.

Red Hearts wasn't a lawless city, but it was certainly dangerous. The laws here may have been the strictest in the region, but often people wound up in hospitals or caught up in… well. Unsavory business. This was a city of criminals, but even here some rules were sacred. 

1)Don’t cross the mayors or their police.

2)Never touch children.

3)If someone says no? That means no.

Bon had heard of the people who had tried to break the few laws of red heart city— warnings were brushed off, but the people who were banished? Well… hopefully they made it to the next city without getting mauled by wild animals or bandits. It was dangerous to be banished after you settled somewhere.

He shook his head and stood up, walking into the chaos. If he didn’t get established, he’d have to try somewhere else, and he wasn’t okay with that track between cities. 

“Hey, welcome,” A shorter man smiled up at him, his dark brown hair trimmed to frame full, tanned pink cheeks. He had a nice smile, full lips and light pink and red braces. The smaller male crossed his arms in an… Bon squinted. Was this tiny man trying to intimidate him? Because he was failing.

Miserably.

“Hey, how are you?” Bon chuckled at the smaller man and crossed his arms as well, but it seemed this stranger had no sense of fear. He met Bon head on and didn’t even flinch.

“Pretty good. I’m Valentine, the owner of the bar,” Bon understood now. There’s no way someone could own a bar around here and not have some kind of grit. He offered his hand, smiling back at the gentle handshake he received. “And how about you?”

Bon shrugged as he dropped Val’s hand. “Good. New, so I’m just trying to get to know some people.”

“Well,” Val motioned to the crowd and took at seat, “You came to the right place—”

Bon nodded a bit doubtfully. Behind him, someone was getting thrown across the room, and he turned around to see a massive man double his size stand up from the remnants of a broken table, huffing loudly, slightly red in the face. Yet, he was grinning, and Bon realized why people sometimes didn’t make it in this part of town. He watched the giant barrel through the broken table and grab a stray piece, hurling it at another man across the bar. 

Said person simply stepped to one side and dodged it entirely, “Really, Will? That’s all you got?”

“Fuck you, Jayden,” the giant laughed heartily, almost cruelly, and Bon smirked. They seemed fun enough.

He opened his mouth to say a snarky comment to Val, seeing the smaller man watching this as well, but as his gaze lazily wandered to the far corner of the bar, he caught sight of a blonde haired beauty. Across the bar, the blonde grinned and laughed, the sound somehow carrying over the music, over the yelling and clashing of furniture, and straight to Bon’s ears.

“Anyone want a kiss?” The blue eyed man nearly sang. He giggled softly and looked around at a few other customers, and before Bon realized what he was doing, he was striding over time stand in front of the gentle creature. “Want a kiss?”

His voice. It was like— Bon didn’t even know. Soft, but still somehow deep, and it resonated somehow. It sounded perfect, he realized. As if he was finely tuned specifically to hypnotize people. His laugh forced a smile on Bon’s face, and he nodded like an idiot.

“Yes,” he breathed, taking in the soft scent of soap and body sweat. Salty and sweet. “I’ll take one.”

The blonde blinked, almost in surprise, and looked up at Bon with wide, watery blue eyes that seemed to peer straight into his soul. His heart felt like it stopped in his chest, and Bon looked closer at him. Pale skin, soft lips, thin fingers. Bon didn’t have a type, he was all for everything…

But fuck, this man was beautiful.

“I’m Bon. And you are…?” Bon asked a bit breathlessly. He feared he was being awkward, only to see the man's gentle smile widen.

“Edwin. It’s nice to meet you, Bon,” Edwin offered his hand, and Bon took it, bringing it to his lips and planting a kiss on his knuckles, his eyes never straying from Edwins. His embarrassed laughter was music to Bons ears, and the blush… He kissed the pale knuckles in his hand again, on his fingers this time, and took a step closer. Invading his space.

It’s like Bon was suddenly entranced. Bons free hand trailed up Edwins other arm, goosebumps appearing on the skin as he did so. As the smooth skin pebbled under his touch, he licked his lips, “Do you want more kisses, Edwin?”

“Y… yes, please.” Edwin murmured, his gaze fixed on Bons lips. Bon usually didn’t do it like this. He usually took his time, and he didn’t even come here for this, but suddenly everything else in the bar meant nothing compared to the idea of kissing every inch of the man in front of him. Dirty thoughts snaked into his mind, ideas on how, where, and just how deeply he could kiss him.

He’d plant memories of his lips /everywhere/. He’d make tonight something Edwin wouldn’t dare forget. 

Bon leaned down and kissed his soft, fleshy pink lips. Slowly at first, testing Edwin. One small peck, then two, and three, and he couldn’t stop. He licked the seam of his lips and Edwin pressed up into him, wrapping those pale arms around his shoulders, and Bon’s hesitation scattered in the wind.

“Hey, hey!” Val ran over and shooed the two, apparently offended by their sudden PDA. “Away with you! None of that in here.”

Grunting, Bon gave the bar owner a sour look and then guided Edwin out of the building. He didn’t move too awfully fast, since Edwin’s legs were a bit shorter than his, but he wanted to hurry. He wanted Edwin writhing beneath this lips, and he wanted it now. 

“Uh,” Edwin’s soft voice cut into Bons hurried thoughts, and he turned his gaze back to the blonde beauty.

“Yes?”

“Are we… um,” Edwin chewed his lower lip nervously, a blush spreading from his pale cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears. For someone that had been so brazenly asking for kisses, he seemed innocent to the point of sin, and Bon blinked down at Edwin a bit guiltily. His lust had blinded him for a moment, and he felt ashamed of himself. He wasn’t that type of man. 

“You asked me for a kiss, yes?” Bon murmured, slowing their brisk walk to a leisurely stroll. He offered his arm, and mentally scoffed at himself for it since he wasn’t a gentleman. Not really. He’d done it entirely to gain physical contact with Edwin.

“I did.” Ocean blue eyes lowered to his arm and after a moment of mental debate, Edwin took it. Bon tried not to be overly aware of how those slim, pale fingers were warming his jacket, or how much he wanted those eyes to lift back up and meet his own. 

“You only wanted that one?” Edwins blonde brows furrowed as he frowned, opening his mouth in protest only for a small squeak to come out. The sound was so small and delicate, and the look on Edwins face to shocked, that Bon couldn’t help entirely hold his amusement in check, “Pffft.”

“Don’t laugh,” Edwin scolded playfully. The blonde man pursed his lips in a pout, his hand gripping the arm in his grip even tighter, “I’d like more than one kiss, please.”

“On your lips?” Bon asked huskily. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to tease the poor man. “Is that the only place you’d like me to kiss?”

“Nngh,” Edwin garbled, obviously flustered, and looked out at the street, the night life bustling but controlled around them, “I’d like you to kiss… other places, too.”

Bon’s lips curled into a secretive, dirty smile. “So your cheeks? Your jaw, your neck? Would you like me to kiss your nipples, and down your chest?” The teasing tone didn’t go over over the beauties head, and finally, /finally/, Edwin looked back up at him. The blush flushed his face like rose petals over snow, and maybe it was the lighting overhead but it was like Bon could see the entirety of the world's oceans in those eyes. 

Licking his pink lips, Edwin stopped as the reached the hotel. “Everywhere, please. Kiss me everywhere.”

Heat flowed through his veins as they calmly entered the building, the sound of traffic and Edwins excited breath in his ears, “My pleasure, gorgeous.”


	2. Swipe Left Or Right?

Bon took a shower the next morning, raking his fingers through his long black hair and muttering to himself as he carefully tore through the knots. He’d returned home last night after they’d parted ways, and he’d slept like the dead. All along his chest were deep red hickies, and he was impressed that those delicate lips had managed such a thing. His toffee skin didn’t bruise easily, but last night Edwin had proved to be a passionate lover. 

He may look like he was made of glass but he was much stronger then Bon had given him credit for. The fire in those watery eyes had surprised him.

“And now it’s over so don’t dwell on it,” Bon scolded himself as he shoved his feet into his work pants. Even if he did meet Edwin again, he wouldn’t do so with vulgar eyes. Although if they had hooked up quickly, the beauty was a person, and deserved to be treated with respect. And Bons perverse thoughts weren’t exactly respectful.

Shuffling through the mess in his closet (Bon hated folding laundry and therefore never did, instead leaving them in baskets he haphazardly stacked in his closet), he threw on his chef coat and bent over, tying his hair in a tight bun atop his head. Licking his lips, he stood back up and dropped his fingers to his mouth.

He couldn’t get the taste of the beauty out of his mouth. He’d intended to leave his mark on Edwin and make it a night he would remember for a long time, but it seems the tables had turned. The taste of mint and Edwin on his tongue was going to drive him into a frenzy—

The bark of his dog scared him out of his thoughts and his head whipped up as he looked at the clock. Cursing lowly, he put Kouta in the kennel and rushed out of the house. The heat of summer hit him like a wall, and he cursed again. He hated this heat with a passion.

… 

Work was work. That’s all Bon could really say about it. Cooking was something he didn’t have to think too much about, and then the day was over. It always flew by and then bam, he was home.

Today was no different. He’d only just recently gotten moved into his new house, but other then all his pets he didn’t really have anything. The house was fully unpacked and he was bored. 

Sitting on his couch, he scrolled through his phone and looked at the local registries. In order to live in any city or town, people had to be registered citizens, and it was public knowledge if that person made certain… habits. Crimes weren’t handled the same way here as they were in other places, though.

He searched up Valentine, Edwin, and the giant he’d seen at the bar the night before. The other guy, j… Jackson? Jorden? He couldn’t remember. Bon was terrible at names.

Despite the use of these as deterrents or notifs for the Red Heart Police, he felt these profiles were a bit similar to Tandr and all those other cringey dating apps his sister had tried talking him into. They were registered by each person, with things added from reports by others that were confirmed by the RHCP. So there was often a cute (or extremely disturbing) intro by the person themselves as if they were hoping some maniac would see the register and fall madly in love with them.

Bon held in a gag. Tandr was h o r r i d. Evin had made him one and the amount of sexual deviants who claimed to be omega ‘wolf boy’s had made Bon question the sanity of dating apps and their users. He deleted it after two days.

Bringing his attention back to the matter at hand, he searched for the bar owner and found that he was the only Valentine in all of RHC. And Valentine didn’t have a single offense. As a matter of fact, he had only been a resident of this city for a little bit longer then Bon was. The bar had recently switched hands, and Val (according to the yelp reviews) ran a respectable establishment. So far, at least.

Edwin didn’t have much information at all. He was a regular guy with no crimes at all. Other then his name and clear record, his registry was blank, which Bon supposed was good. At least he didn’t hook up with a crazy person… as far as he knew.

Lastly, as his dog settled on the couch beside him, Bon searched up the name Will and groaned. People were stupid.

God-will-smite-you  
Willa Von Kaiser  
No-will-to-live  
Will-kill-for-cookies

Why did they allow people to register random shit instead of their names? Bon had totally forgotten that detail, and thankfully Val and Edwin has used their real names. Hopefully, the giant did too.

Bon scrolled down the feed with a frown, snorting at the pictures of wolves, aliens, people with devil horns or cat ears. A few times he even saw fairies, goblins, and kitsune.

“They had a lot of imagination,” he muttered to himself, there was no use fussing over it. Then, /finally/ he found the face of the giant. Only he had some make believe photo as well… an extremely disturbing one.

The photo was of the giant, Bon could see that from his face. He stood outside, and the picture was taken at a side angle, and obviously by someone smaller. The expression on his face was calm, almost normal, if it weren’t for the four arms he had. He also noticed Will had an eye that was centered in the middle of his forehead, and… he tapped the photo and enlarged it, frowning deeper.

A long, lizard-like tail protrude from the small of the monsters back. He couldn’t tell if it was scaled or not. Exiting the picture, he read the crimes committed listed in his rejestery. 

Manslaughter  
Kidnapping  
Arson  
Cannibalism

Will was a beast, sure. But the amount of people he’d eaten was in the triple digits. Clearly, he didn’t get that big on a regular protein shake from the grocery store. Bon’s eyes widened as he realized whatever this person had done, it was perfectly legal here. Sure, they were put on file. But Will wasn’t going to be arrested for any of these things.

Bon set his phone down on the couch and scratched Koutas nose, “People in this city are insane,” he said to the sparkly eyed pup. In the back of his mind though, he thought, ‘but at least they weren’t boring.’

Bon’s registration was submitted a while ago, and it was blank. The things done outside of registered cities or towns didn’t count for nothin, so his secluded life on a farm outside of city limits was null and void. Sure, he hadn’t been a saint, he was a sinner through and through.

His stomach growled loudly, drowning out the shuffling in the background made by the rabbits and guinea pigs. Sheldon, his ferret, peeked out from his bed and gazed at Bon with his beady little eyes. 

Bon snorted. Still, of all the unsavory shit he’d done, he sure as fuck hadn’t eaten people.

But again. He knew Red Hearts was known as a blood red city when he moved here. People died all the time in these parts. More than that, they were killed regularly and in a casual manner. He needed to make some friends with the right people otherwise he’d get eaten alive.

Hopefully not by Will.

Bon felt a deep rumble on his leg and looked to see Kouta snoring at his feet, the dog's body curled around the man's legs as if hoarding a treasure. He slowly slipped his feet out from under the Giant pup and stood up from the couch, inching along at a snail's pace as he tried not to startle the Shepard awake. 

Padding silently to the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and grabbed the jug of tea out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass, humming as he looked around his new kitchen. 

All he had in the house at the moment was rice and chicken and he was long tired of those already. Luckily, city life meant he could order in or go get food. There was a Chinese place just around the corner, and he could use a walk.

He was also regretting not getting Edwins' number. Asking him out to dinner would have been a ideal, since Bon was more than curious about the small, passionate man he’d laid with the night before. In bed, he was both innocent and deliciously… Bon chuckled into his glass. He needed to focus. 

The walk. He was going to go and get food.

Remembering Will’s less than stellar registry, he grabbed Koutas leash on the way out, “Come on boy, let's go on a walk.”

He just didn’t trust it.


	3. We Meet Again

The walk was uneventful, and now he regretted bringing Kouta. His big Shepard would never hurt anyone, anyway, so it was useless to bring him all the way to the Chinese place— should someone like Will show up, Kouta would proceed with preening for attention versus defending his owner. 

Now, because of his silly moment of weakness in which he vastly overestimated his canine companion, they were both sitting outside in the heat as they cooked. And not because he wasn’t allowed to bring dogs inside, but because the place was so damn packed he didn’t want Kouta to get squashed underfoot.

He grunted and pulled out his phone, looking for other places. There HAD to be some hole-in-the-wall restaurant around this city where he could eat in peace. This is why Bon preferred to cook and eat at home—

Someone plopped heavily on the seat next to him. Still gazing at his phone, he scrolled through some of his options as he scooted over a bit, trying to be polite and not hog the whole bench. Kouta whuffed and sprang up from where he sat at Bon’s feet, immediately greeting whomever had sat beside him. He groaned internally and he grabbed the scruff of Kouta’s neck, quickly pulling the dog off of the stranger's lap.

“Sorry, he’s harmless he just loves to be loved,” Bon said apologetically. He brought his gaze up to his new bench mate and the breath whooshed out of his lungs. Familiar wheat colored locks fell into bright, sparkling blue eyes that locked with Bon’s murky browns.

“It’s okay,” Edwin smirked playfully as he laughed, reaching over to pat Kouta. The dog preened and this time Bon let him dive headfirst into Edwins leg for pats. Not that he blamed the big lug. He remembered exactly how much he had loved being there not even a day ago. “... Hi.”

“Hey. How are you?” He said softly, impressed at how calm he sounded even though his stomach was flopping back and forth like a fish.

“I’m good, starving though. I haven’t eaten yet and the line is really long.” Edwin huffed at the amount of people crowding the restaurant and he nodded in agreement. This was gonna take all night.

“Yeah, same,” the larger man sighed in exasperation and scratched Kouta’s fluffy hips, “I’d cook but I don’t want to get groceries. It always ends with me buying a bunch of ingredients I don't even need.” 

“You cook?” Edwin asked softly in surprise. His eyebrows lifted as his hand combed through the dogs thick fur.

Bon laughed and nodded, “Is that so surprising?”

“No! I mean,” The blondee blushed a vibrant pink and cleared his throat, “No, I just don’t know many people who can really brag about their cooking.”

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘brag’,” Bon chuckled, “but I’ll toot my own horn 100%, I’m a pretty decent cook. Kouta would know, he gets all the leftovers that are safe for doggos.”

Edwin giggled at him and lifted the canines muzzle to his face, nuzzling their noses together, “Is he really a good cook— ah, what’s his name?”

“Kouta,” Bon snorted and reached for Edwin's hair, ruffling it playfully, “And unfortunately he can’t exactly answer your question, so how about you come over for dinner sometime? I can prove my skill,” He paused as some strands fell into Edwins eyes, and he combed his fingers through it and pushed them back. Edwins gaze lifting from the dog to the man who apparently had no respect for personal space. 

Bon scolded himself as he pulled away, trying to ignore the way the smaller man was looking at him. That wasn’t the kind of hunger they were discussing and wasn’t his intention at all— he should at least take the beauty to dinner first. “Not tonight since I’ve got nothing at the house, but maybe next week? And tonight I’ll treat you to something other than Chinese because we’re going to cook out here before we can order anything.”

Edwin blinked and some of the fire in his eyes cooled. His hands were lax in Kouta’s fur and the dog was giving him a patient grin, tongue spilling out the side of his mouth as he panted, “Wait— dinner?”

/Was this boy paying attention at all a few seconds ago?/ Bon chuckled, grabbing Kouta’s leash tighter in his hand, “Yes. I want to take you out to eat, Edwin. Is that alright?”

“Yes!” Edwin grinned and his excitement spilled over to Kouta, who hopped up from where he sat and wagged his tail lazily back and forth. Bon scratches his ears and the dog demanded his attention, “There’s a nice Indian spot a few streets over, it’s pretty cheap and the food is delicious. It’s never very crowded since the owner is—” 

Bon looked back up at the beauty, “Is what?”

“Well they have a bit of a prejudice against someone of his... religion,” He said quickly, standing up and slapping his hands on his thighs. He pointed in the direction they were going to be going, “This way.”

“There’s religious prejudice in Red Hearts?” From the rumors, it was the biggest crock pot of culture and religion around for thousands of miles, and there weren't any reports on that kind of thing anywhere he had checked. He’d made sure to do his research before he decided to lay roots here, and he wasn’t very happy that his source had been wrong. 

He was gonna have to get in touch with Baramude again and show that snake what it looked like when he supplied false information. Bons knuckles started to pale as he imagined setting the info brokers hair aflame or maybe even robbing the liar of everything he owned. He’d paid more than a pretty penny for information on the towns and cities around him before he moved and if it turned out he’d paid for bullshit? 

Well. Baramude was going to learn not to fuck over his customers.

“I, no? Not really. But sometimes it’s what they represent.” Edwin wouldn’t look at him at all, and he frowned. That made no sense. It was either there or it wasn't.

“That’s not how it works, Edwin. No matter what someone represents religiously or culturally, it’s not okay to treat them a certain way just because you don’t like it. Especially when they’ve done nothing wrong to you,” Bon’s brows turned down and he followed the blondee as they moved at a faster pace. “Edwin?”

“Can we please not talk about this?” 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He looked down and saw the way Edwin was wringing his hands together, refusing to look at him. He looked genuinely uncomfortable, and Bon felt a bit bad for it. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just don’t like when people treat others unfairly for just being themselves. We can talk about something else.”

The beauty let out a sharp breath, sighing in relief, “Thank you. The restaurant is right over there,” He pointed to a shop with a sign above it in a language Bon couldn’t read. Kouta whuffed and smelled the air, his nose working overtime. He could smell it too, the familiar scent of spicy curry and chicken and cheese. 

As they approached, he grabbed the door handle and signaled for Kouta to wait as he held the door for Edwin. The shop was decently sized, and toned with reds, yellows, and neutral tans. It seemed to have been a Mexican restaurant at one point, he realized as he spotted the sombreros on some of the lamps above the booths. They followed Edwin to the counter and a small, grumbly old man stepped out from the back and glared at the trio from behind the low lying desk.

“Watch the animal,” he snapped, “I better not see him roaming my shop.”

“Kouta is a good boy, he’ll stay right by my side.” Bon assured him. Not everyone’s dogs were well behaved, but Kouta wasn’t going to run off in unfamiliar places. He would most definitely barrel through this old man if Bon didn’t pay attention, though. He was only as tall as Bons hip. The old man would be trampled as Kouta tried to love him.

“Good. Now, Sage. Your regular?” The old grump looked at Edwin with kind eyes, already writing something down, “Will the little guy here have the same?”

Was this miniature old man seriously calling him little?

“What is it?” Bon asked softly as weird classical music started up from the speakers. Someone yelled in the back about touching the radio, and the old man cackled as Edwin looked at him in question.

“It's a human dish,” Edwin smiled up at him, “It’s really good.”

He nearly choked. Edwins registraty hadn’t— there wasn’t anything on there informing him that Edwin was a damn cannibal!? What is with all this damn misinformation? He wanted to scream at his naive idea that he could trust an info broker and the system of a city that allowed crimes like murder and cannibalism, let alone in restaurants.

“I thought this was an Indian place?”

“It is, kid,” the grump growled, “You have a problem with my food? You think it’s so odd that we cook humans here? What are you, some saint? I bet you’d like it if you tried it. It’s not like I murder anyone, the bodies are donated.”

That made it okay? Bon frowned. Well… cannibalism wasn’t actually rare. Even where he used to live it happened all the time to curb starvation or for cultural reasons. He knew one of his cousins had eaten their neighbor once. It just… wasn't his cup of tea. 

He had literally just said that it was wrong to treat people a certain way for being themselves. He needed to take his own advice. In this city his reservations and morals didn’t mean jack squat to other people and that didn’t mean other people were necessarily bad. To each his own, right?

He felt like he was making excuses for it now.

“I just don’t want to eat another person. Can I have the mild chicken curry, please?”

The old man stared at him, his wrinkled face severe and scrutinizing. “Mild? You’re weak.”

Bon almost felt a tear fall from his eye. He just couldn’t win. { :,^) } Edwin turned and went to a booth in the corner of the room, next to the doors leading to the kitchen. As he turned to follow, the door opened and for the third time tonight Bon nearly choked.

It was Will.

The giant had an entire forearm in his hand, and as he walked out an old woman swatted him with a broom. She hardly came up past his knee, and the broom his the middle of his back harmlessly as she showed him from the kitchen. Some language spilled from her lips like venom, and Will just laughed, taking another bite out of the forearm. The sound of flesh tearing was gruesome, but it didn’t sound any differently than when Bon cut through a pork loin at work. It was simply... disturbing. He tugged Kouta to his hip and the dog looked up at his human curiously, then at Will. 

The stupid mutt just wagged his tail and grinned.

Was this why the old man had called him little? Because Will was about twice as large as Bon.

“Grammy!” Edwin smiled widely and hopped out of the booth, opening his arms and launching himself at the giant. Will didn’t budge so much as a millimeter, and the old granny shook her broom once more in agitation as she waddled back to the kitchen. “How are you?”

“Good, I changed the music to something better than that old Aztec bullshit they always play,” Will wrapped his arms around the tiny man, dwarfing him further. “Old Xlatze ain’t so happy but I broke the chair so she can’t reach the dial on the radio to change it.”

“Pffft,” Bon could see Will obliterating a chair with one flick. The two of them looked at him and he regretted making any kind of noise at all and bringing the attention to himself. Will let Edwin slide out of the hug and back to the floor, but the blonde kept a hand wrapped around his waist.

“Bon, this is my big bro, Will. Will, this is Bon,” Edwin smiled up at them both and Bon swallowed. Brother. Brother? This tiny angel of a man was related to this giant… whatever Will was?

He shoved his nervousness down. Deep, deeeeeeep fucking down because he wasn’t about to look like a coward in front of these people if he could help it.

He could do this.

“Hello,” Bon reached out for a handshake, and looked up at Will, taking in his features properly. He had a bit of stubble, but he was neatly trimmed, somehow looking wild and sophisticated at the same time. His hair was long and thick, tied behind his head, and it only made the severity of his size and expression increase. He had a wide jaw and impressively thick, arched eyebrows that brought more attention to the almond shape of his eyes. His cheeks were almost boyishly rounded, softening him just a tad, and he had dark brown eyes that reminded Bon of coffee beans. As they shook hands, he noticed that while Will was severe and huge and scary as fuck, he actually looked…

Ruggedly handsome. He looked like the kind of man to catch his food barehanded and tear into it as soon as he did. His size alone, Bon realized, was bear-like in comparison to most people. THAT'S what it was. Will reminded Bon of a feral bear. Somehow though, with Edwin curled into his side, Will seemed… softer.

“Nice to meet you, Will,” Bon motioned for the booth, and Edwin smiled and dragged Will in the seat next to him before he could respond. The giant complied without any argument and set his forearm- ah, his food, on the table.

“Eat with us,” He smiled up at Will. Will gave him a soft smile in response and shrugged as Bon shuffled into the seat across from them. Kouta panted on Wills leg, apparently not at all afraid of the cannibalistic giant.

Well, fuck. Kouta loved to be loved but he wasn’t stupid enough not to understand danger. Bon trusted his dog when he didn’t like people. The Shepard wouldn’t let certain people touch him, and those were the people Bon avoided. If Kouta liked him this far, he just /had/ to give Will a chance. 

Plus. It wasn’t okay to judge people who haven’t done anything to him. It’s like he had told Edwin earlier— it just… wasn’t right.

“So where are you from, anyway, Bon?” Will asked and tore into his food, “You aren’t a local.”

“Just moved here a week or so ago,” the old granny appeared with some drinks, and two of them had eyeballs floating up and down in soda. The last was, thankfully, water. He grabbed the water and sipped it, surprised at how sweet it was. “What about you?”

“I lived up in a colder town for a time then moved here a while ago,” He shrugged. “So, you’re taking my little brother out to eat? Got any spicy activities planned afterwards?”

“Grammy!” Edwin slapped his arm and Will cackled, the sound deep and oddly nice. “I moved here a few months ago from Star City. I wanted to try out some new places, meet some new people. Like Grammy.”

“You guys are brothers, aren’t you?”

“Not blood related, but yeah.” Will was tearing his food apart so casually people would think it was just a big chicken wing. The old lady granny appeared again and set their plates down, then a plate of… 

Fingers, it was a plate of goddamn fingers.

He sighed and tried not to gag. He was signing up for a lot when he came to this hell hole. He was gonna have to steel himself and get the fuck over it because Edwin wasn’t any less gorgeous to Bon even as he took a finger and bit off a chunk as if he was nibbling a carrot.

He scooped a bite of his curry and shoved it in his mouth. This was a first date he wouldn’t forget, that’s for sure.


	4. Moonlit Angel

Will was gruff, blunt, and funny. He didn’t seem insensitive, instead he was rather honest. He laid his opinion down straight, and Bon appreciated it. It was refreshing.

Plus, Edwin genuinely adored his brother, and Bon loved seeing him be a bit more talkative and affectionate. He was learning more and more about the sweet young man.

They spoke about a lot, more so than Bon expected. Music, which Will had very unique taste in, and shows such as Kuroki Ni Basketball, Soopernatural, and even some anime Bon had watched recently. They all shared many of the same interests, and he couldn’t help the small blush that came to his cheeks after he confessed to liking kids cartoons and movies.

“Awe,” Edwin cooed playfully, smiling softly as he leaned on Wills arm, “That’s cute.” His hair was slightly ruffled from nuzzling the giant's arm, and Bon couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

“But they’re really good!” Will bellowed, a grin on his face. His teeth were white and straight, and from this distance he noticed that the giant was fresh and clean, smelling like soap and a deeper, thicker scent he couldn’t place as anything other than Will’s personal scent.

Bon brought his eyes back to Edwin, zoning out of the conversation as he observed the smaller, softer creature across the table. His teeth weren’t as sharp or starkly white as Wills, but his lips were pinker, and his pale, delicate build reminded Bon of the Angels he’d see in photos from his grandmother's old children’s bibles. He just couldn’t get over it.

His laugh wasn’t a tinkle; it wasn’t light or feminine. Edwin was still a man, and though his voice wasn’t nearly as deep as Will’s, it was still a soft rumble. His laugh was something Bon wanted to feel against his lips, he wanted to hold the blond as he chuckled into Bons neck. The image in his mind nearly made him shiver, and he chuckled a bit and finished the last of his drink.

Edwin and Bon has similar interests. He was already planning their next date, a movie, that they were both looking forward to, Zoombieland 2.

“Oh shit, I didn’t realize the time,” Will reached over the table and snatched the bill, glancing at it before ruffling under the table for his wallet. Bon grabbed the other receipt and pulled out his as well, setting forty coins on the table. Edwin had been leaning on Will, and he sat up as he saw the coins.

“I can pay half—” 

“No, I invited you so it’s on me. Plus, I can afford it. Don’t worry about it, hun,” Bon looked at the time, cursing lowly. Will was right, it was late. “I’ll walk you home, too. It’s late.”

“I can walk by myself, I’ve lived here for a while and Ican get home just fine,” Edwin argued half heartedly. Bon narrowed his eyes at the Angel, shaking his head.

“If Will isn’t walking you, I am. You’re too cute to leave alone this time of night, you don’t have a choice in this.” As soon as he said it, he felt rude. Still. It was a fact that Edwin was fucking gorgeous and even though Bon was the only one here that wasn’t a cannibal, he definitely wanted a bite. Heaven forbid any questionable character lay their eyes on him and think the same.

How Edwin had managed this long, Bon had no clue. 

“I have to pick up my younger siblings from the babysitter’s soon, so if you can drop him off I’d appreciate it. Listen to him, Little Brother. It’s always a good idea to walk in pairs and groups.” 

“You don’t!”

Will have him a dry look. “I’m the reason people walk in pairs and groups, Edwin.”

Edwin glared at him. “You aren’t that scary.”

Bon raised his eyebrows and nearly snorted. Will was extremely scary, but he was also funny, and very kind to Edwin. One wouldn’t know that just from looks, though. He looked like someone that would snap someone in half for stepping in his path…

Bon couldn’t say with absolute certainty that he wouldn’t, either.

“Let’s get you home, hun,” Bon shuffled out of the booth, and so did Edwin. They both watched Will scoot across the booth and stand up, towering over them both with a grunt. Bon reached out a hand and this time, he wasn’t nearly as stressed by the exchange as before the date.

“It was nice meeting you, Will,” he smiled, still a bit surprised at how even his own hand was dwarfed by Will’s. Edwin jumped and hugged Will, and they all made their way out.

“I’ll see ya next week, Granny, Gramps!” Will called. Bon watched him nearly carry Edwin out, the elderly couple sending them off with a grumpy snort and a promise to make him regret messing with the radio.

Kouta and Bon watched Will and Edwin as they parted and Will turned around with a wave, walked around the corner, and disappeared. When Edwin looked back at them, both the dog and the man gave him friendly grins.

“Ready? Which way are you?” 

“I’m just a few blocks away, closer to where we came from. I live close to Val’s bar,” Edwin scratched his head a bit shyly and jostled his curly blonde locks, making a small mess on the side of his head. 

Bons fingers itched to fix it, but he ignored it.

“Lead the way, then, gorgeous.” 

“I’m not,” Edwin huffed and his pale skin flushed a soft pink, “gorgeous, or anything.”

“You callin me a liar?” 

“I— no, but—”

“No buts, you’re fucking gorgeous so you better accept it. Honestly I’ve no clue how you can go anywhere being this cute and not get attacked by thirsty hot dogs.” Snorting loudly in disbelief, Bon motioned him forward. Edwin tried to come up with something to say, but in the end he just huffed and looked away, blushing softly.

As they walked, he recalled their conversations at dinner tonight. Bon and Will had truly dominated the conversation, and Edwin had seemed more than happy enough to only supply answers when asked directly. He was surprisingly quiet, but he had been talkative at the same time.

“Do you have any other siblings? Besides Will, I mean.” He wondered aloud. Edwin looked up at him with those soft, unassuming blue eyes.

“Well, Will is one but then there’s Shu. Shu is a bit of a rare sight though nowadays, since his work is so travel based… my bio family I don’t really keep in touch with anymore,” He looked out at the street and for a moment Bon thought he was avoiding looking at him, but then they began crossing the street. They jogged across, and they were definitely jaywalking, but there were no cars. 

Not that he cared about a little law like jaywalking— that wasn’t even a real crime.

“And your parents?”

“I talk to my mom,” he shrugged once they reached the other side, “occasionally my dad. It’s about what you’d expect for a son that’s moved out five h— uh, five years ago.”

“I get that,” Bon nodded. “I hardly ever speak to my dad but I call my mom to complain at least twice a week. My brother and his wife recently had a kid, too, so I hear from them nearly everyday. It's… odd, for a Pyk to move so far away from home. None of us are entirely used to the distance yet.”

“How many siblings do you have, Bon?”

“Two, I’m the middle son.” Edwins hands lifted to his ear, brushing a few wayward strands behind it. The breeze was cold, and considering it was mid July, it wasn’t surprising. Soon it would be autumn and summer would be behind them.

“That sounds nice,” Edwin said a bit softly, his expression seeming somewhat far away. Bon didn’t question it, although he was curious as to what was circulating in the blonds' pretty little head. 

Silence descended upon the two, and he followed quietly one step behind Edwin. He wanted to touch, but he wasn’t going to assume that was okay just because they’d slept together once.

Edwin came to a stop, and Bon blinked and looked around. He must have stopped paying attention, because their walk was already over… and much too soon.

They were in a nice neighborhood, and the tall building in front of them had a large sign that read Star Apartments in fancy bold letters. Neither of them spoke, and he took in Edwin in the moonlight.

He seemed to glow. Edwin's hair looked like pure gold in the light, his skin almost too pale white. It was almost as if he would sprout wings and fly away, as if a little bit of heaven stood in front of Bon. 

Edwin looked like an Angel. 

“Um, Bon,” his small, smooth voice made Bon’s heart skip for a moment. Rubbing his arm nervously, Edwin turned around and looked at Bon with a flushed face. Licking his pink lips, their eyes and they both struggled to speak.

Unable to discern if he was angry at himself for sullying such a pure creature, or if he struck with a perverse satisfaction he had, Bon reached forward and cupped his cheek. His thumb brushed Edwins lip, and the plump flesh parted, urging him to bend down and kiss it.

What truly enamored Bon was how truly innocent he looked, and acted, and was. Tonight, Angel had shown a soft disposition that Bon wasn’t used to seeing. Something about this man pulled Bon in like a moth to a flame— but the fire was so gentle, so welcoming. He was used to the world being ugly. Used to the cruel way of life.

He wasn’t used to the way this Angel said his name. He wasn’t used to the way his heart skipped seeing him stand in the street. He wasn’t used to wanting to ravish them like this, as if all his restraint rested solely on the fact that he didn’t want to hurt Edwin. 

“You look like an Angel,” Bon choked out, though his voice was surprisingly steady. “Speak to me, Edwin. What’s on your mind?”

A small sound squeaked out of him, and the Angel clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment. Patiently, the larger man simply stared down, a soft smile lighting his features. 

Bons features weren’t severe but he did come off as a bit intense. He smiled a lot, but he also had this hardness to him. In moments when he wasn’t paying attention, Edwin noticed he often had an angry expression— thoughtful, cynical, his dark brown eyes hitting with blunt force when he gazed directly at Edwin. And it flustered him.

As polite and composed as Bon was, Edwin knew that he had a harsh side that could rattle the blond to his bones. He was gentle, but he loved to be rough. Edwin wanted it again. He wanted to see Bon unravel, to stop being so nice and touching him so gently. He wanted to see the warmth in Bons eyes burn hungrily, to burn him.

Edwin shivered and leaned his cheek into Bon’s palm.

He could tell Bon wasn’t sure if he wanted to protect Edwin, or break him. And there was a not-so-small part of Edwin that loved it… and wanted it as well.

“Come up to my room?” He finally asked, “Please?”

That was all it took. Bons soft smile spread into a wicked grin, and they stumbled up the stairs and into Edwins apartment. Gentle fingers ripped buttons open, and Kouta shuffled in and laid somewhere without a care in the world as they made their way to Edwins bed.

By the time they made it there, Edwins skin was flushed and red marks lined Bon’s chest. They’d made stops along the way, and Edwin was gasping below him. He’d become a sweaty, sticky mess long before they fell into the bed, and the sun had come up by the time they stopped.

Bon sat up on the bed, his face in his palms.

He had no self control, and he was already addicted. He and his sweet Angel were doomed to fall deeper, and he wasn’t opposed to it either.


	5. Hourglass

It had been a month and a half since he’d moved to Red Heart City, and Bon’s favorite place to visit was Valentine’s Bar.

The bar, he learned very quickly, was a hellish place. Often, people were thrown into the pit— a large, gaping hole next to the bar that no one could explain. Was it a hole to the sewers? A sinkhole? Honestly no one truly knew. Many were tossed in, but few actually managed to climb the ladder back out. At times, Val would sweep dirt into it, and toss garbage down there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The very unnatural, guttural sounds of a creature eating the trash down there had Bon wondering if it was part of the reason people didn’t come back up.

Then there were the violent tendencies of the regulars. Will made a habit to always be eating limbs, playfully scaring the newbies…. or, well. Bon thought he was playing. Sometimes the viciousness of the giant man was borderline feral, but he was always friendly with his brother and friends, which now very much included Bon.

In the few weeks since he became a regular at the bar, he and the owner had grown used to one another. It was almost as if they’d known each other before. Val was playful, jokingly flirtatious, and a hoot to be around. But besides the bar owner, Will, and his Angel, he hadn’t been talking to many people. He liked to keep to himself, though, and he’d staken a claim on the booth in the far corner of the bar.

That’s where he sat today, sipping a fruity cocktail. Not a tough man's drink, but he wasn’t a huge fan of choking on dry liquor, nor was he a drinker. He mostly got it out of boredom. 

He watched the bar like usual as he waited for Edwin— who he’d quickly nicknamed Angel. Honestly, it was only fitting. Everything about him was soft, gentle. Bon couldn’t imagine Angel doing harm to anyone. The best part was how quickly it stuck; most people now called him Angel, which made Bon smug.

In the corner of his eye, people came shuffling into the bustling bar, their contrasting personas argued only by the odd way they seemed to flow around one another. The familiar sound of them was all he needed to identify who they were. He’d heard them yell and goof off everyday since he became a regular. 

Jesse and Alyster. 

Jesse was a well built, caramel skinned man with a curly mop of raven black hair atop his head. The intense curls bounced as he walked, apparently as energetic as he was. His bright gold stare was chaotic, as if the sun had set in his eyes, shining hypnotically on whoever met his gaze. There was almost always a stupid, shit eating grin on his face that challenged anyone idiotic enough to test his dumbassery. He brought an energy to the room that was easy to get caught up in, and the others around him always got pulled into his shenanigans.

Alyster was paler than even Angel, almost blindingly so. Unlike Jesse, Alyster wasn’t built athletically, instead leaning more towards the build of a runner. He was lean and long limbed, his eyes a surprising maze of hazel green and golds. While he liked to laugh, he was more solemn than his best friend, and his attitude teetered back and forth between simple snarkiness and pure bitch.

Still, they were good enough company. Friendly, although both were not emotionally invested in the people around them. Bon guessed that the two just didn’t want to bother letting anyone else in; then again he was just a curious person, and thought way too much. The pull of those two was impossible to deny, and their unspoken distance made people almost desperate to get closer to them. Sadly enough, Bon was no exception, though he hid it better than most.

“Bon,” Jesse said his name with a smile, his arm over Alyster’s shoulder. Alyster nodded, a silent greeting, and spoke to someone next to them, “What’s up?”

“Nothing, waiting for Angel,” He finished his drink and set it aside, turning more to see them. The two of them exchanged a look as they sauntered over, the lighting in the bar casting off of the two in a way that cast weird, hypnotic shadows. 

“You two are cute,” Jesse said with a friendly smile. He slid into the seat opposite him, but Alyster frowned and shrugged before walking away. “Don’t mind him.”

“It’s fine,” Bon tried not to feel offended. Alyster was hot and cold and reminded him of an overly proud cat. “And thanks. What’s up, anyway?”

“Nothing, just wanted to say hi. I noticed you’ve actually stuck around town, which takes a lot. Not everyone’s up for it… some people get eaten alive in this town.” Jesse laughed lightheartedly, but Bons mind wandered to the restaurant he went to with Angel. 

“If that’s a joke, it isn’t funny—”

“BON!” Angel’s voice cut through the music, the yelling, and his own sentence. The pale, blonde haired man slipped by multiple people, and the lights were doing funny things to the crowd. Wide eyed, he saw clearly for a moment— a split second in time, where the bar was a literal hell.

Serpentine bodies writhed against one another, hands with too many fingers grappled bared flesh. Gaping jaws and rows of teeth— tails, scales, and then Angel. Wings curled behind him as he squeezed his way through, his eyes a yellow so light they glowed almost white.

And then it was all normal again.

“You act like you haven’t seen through the illusion yet,” Alyster laughed snarkily. Neither of the men noticed he had returned. “You managed to survive this long and yet you’re blind.”

“The what—”

“Leave him alone, Alys,” Jesse hissed in warning as he slid out of the booth and fixed his jacket. The badges on their breasts caught the light, “We gotta make some rounds, since we’re still on the clock. Have a good night, Bon.”

Red Heart City Police. They kept the fragile peace together, somehow. Sure, people got eaten. But at least no one was judged for their sexual orientation or what they wore. He wasn’t sure why or what they actually did, but when they did get involved, shit got real.

Angel greeted Bon with a kiss on the lips, and his attention shifted. “I coulda sworn I saw wings on your back, Angel. You hidin’ somethin from me?”

Edwin blushed bright red and kissed him again, wrapping slender arms around his neck, “Yeah, sure. You’re just trying to get me to take my shirt off again.”

“Why I never,” Bon pulled Angel into his lap, nuzzling his face into the soft, pale neck of his lover. “But… I should double check just in case.” When Bons fingers slid into Angel’s shirt, the playful squeal he let out turned several heads. Bon buried his face in Angels neck, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“BON, DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT IN HERE!?” Val roared from across the bar. Bon swore under his breath and guided Angel off his lap, quickly darting towards the exit. They managed to dodge a cup that Val threw, slipping by a laughing crowd as it bounced harmlessly off the wall.

As the two slipped out of the bar, Bon saw it again— the same hellish scene, only laughing. Next to Val, the usual bowl of apples sat… but somehow, he could have sworn the apples had eyes.

——————————

It was when Bon was walking to work the next day, that he realized something changed. He wasn’t sure, at first, if it was the sun's heat sucking the sanity out of him, or if he was still half asleep, but everything was… different. Or, more specifically, every one.

The usual people he crossed paths with were… not usual at all. The mail man was up and energetic as he always was, and he waved at Bon from across the street. The man had wings on his back— huge appendages with cascading brown feathers. The two kids running around, ones he knew lived in the blue house at the end of the block, had scales and leathery wings of their own.

Wings. Horns. Fur. Scales. Multiple limbs, multiple arms, cat ears? Cat tails. Walking down to his job became a field trip as he entertained the possibility that maybe Angel had laced the coffee this morning. 

His attention was drawn to the old woman he always caught walking her sweet old dog on his way to work. She had fangs jutting from her lower lips, her wide nose resembling a pig. The tips of her fingers looked sharp and tough, and she gripped the dogs leash tighter then he’d ever noticed before. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she cooed, her voice as gentle and warm as usual. He blinked, unsure how to react, when her dog, Posh, pushed their little nose into him for attention. Unable to ignore the pair, he bent over and ruffled the pooches ears. His fingers laced through the tiny mutts long hair, and he felt some of the tension leave his body. 

“Good morning, Eleanor.” He stood back up.

“Headed to work again, then?”

“You know it, there’s nothing else I’d rather do then slave over that stove all day.” He snorted playfully, and she laughed a light, wheezy laugh. 

“I won’t keep you, then.” Posh tugged their leash and then they were off. 

At least the dog was normal, he thought to himself as he turned and glanced at the pooch. The Pomeranian at her feet looked like it usually did. He watched them walk away, and nearly choked when he saw the dog turn its head, its tongue lopping out the side of its mouth. Posh’s teeth were like layers upon layers of razors in it’s mouth.

‘Spoke too soon.’ He thought numbly to himself. At least Posh hadn’t bitten him.

He walked into work through the back door, nodding at his coworkers as he slipped through the kitchen and made his way to the tiny room they kept their things. He only had his wallet on him, but he kept his apron and hat in there. Bon opened the door, quickly stepping around two people as he grabbed his things. He wasn’t late, but he had to hurry up and get back in the kitchen. Time would fly once he got busy.

“Bon!” A voice shrieked in surprise. He turned around and saw his coworker, Alisha, with her shirt off, her arms up to block her chest.

“Oh,” he looked away and covered his eyes, “Oh shit, I’m sorry! Look, if it counts as anything, I’m gay so—” slowly Bon shuffled by, bumping into things. He was half lying. Bon was Pansexual and loved women as much as he did men, but he didn’t see any of his coworkers in that light. He never had, it made things inconvenient.

“This way,” small, manicured hands grabbed his bicep and led hun to the door, and he sighed in relief once he was out. “Gay or not, learn to knock!”

“This was supposed to be the men’s room!” He defended himself, albeit weakly. He felt like a pervert, and not in the fun, kinky way. 

“Yeah, well the women’s room is getting revamped so we have lockers. After Gretchen stole a bunch of peoples shit, we grilled the boss till he finally caved. So we’re gonna be sharing for a while.” Alisha said through the door. He grunted, not sure how to respond to that, and decided to just get back to work.

“You walked in on the girls?” Justin, one of the waiters, grinned perversely at Bon from the front of the kitchen. He slapped a post-it note on the line and winked at Bon, but Bon’s attention was stuck on the very real cat ears on Justin’s head. A tail flicked playfully at the waiters side, and they locked eyes long enough for Bon to notice the slitted pupils in his blue eyes.

Of all the things Bon would have to live with in this crazy ass town, cat boys were the /last/ thing he wanted to deal with. Muttering to himself, he snatched the post-it note off the line and started on it.

Then he remembered the Red Hearts Registry. There were cat boys, and ‘omega’.

He nearly dropped the pan in his hand in horror. Anything but omega wolf boys.


End file.
